


love like a brand

by sctvrns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flower Imagery, Kind of like Hanahaki Disease but with a Twist, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sctvrns/pseuds/sctvrns
Summary: There are two images that stay with you for life.A rose covered wrist and a single yellow daffodil.Keith fears the second one the most.





	love like a brand

When Keith sees Shiro that morning, he’s staring at his wrist. It’s seared over with a faint yellow. 

Another failed confession.

Keith is relieved.

He shouldn’t be, but he is. As happy as it would make him see red roses blooming around Shiro’s wrist once more, he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be upset if he wasn’t the cause of it.

Shiro looks up at him with a furrow in his brow, and he wants nothing more than to soothe it away. Instead, he opts for:

“Another one, huh?”

Shiro sighs before tugging his sleeve over his wrist, hiding it from Keith’s prying eyes, “…Yeah. It was one of the students I was tutoring. I really tried to not give off any vibes that I was interested, but I guess I failed at that didn’t I?” He laughs.

“It’s not your fault that you’re so charming, Shiro.”

“Thanks, Keith,” He smiles fondly, “But, I guess there’s no use in fretting over this. I’m only off the market for a month. And besides, that means I don’t have to cause any more heartbreak for a while.”

Keith frowns at that. Shiro’s too kind. He can tell he’s putting on a brave face, but the confession is probably eating him up inside. Keith would know. How it feels to see the mocking yellow brand seared onto his wrist, how someone’s face can crumple so fast, how he can see their heart breaking right before his eyes. He knows it all too well. And one day he’s afraid he’ll see that brand mocking him right back.

In the form of a single yellow daffodil on Shiro’s wrist.

And that’s why he won’t say anything. He’ll stay by Shiro’s side as long as he can; even when his wrist is covered in a seam of roses. He’ll be there until Shiro no longer wants him near. Maybe even one day he’ll have roses of his own. Until then, he’ll stump out his budding infatuation and remain a pillar for Shiro. He can’t be a source of pain for him. Not like Adam was.

“I’m sorry, Shiro.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I can understand it. Almost nothing hurts more than unrequited love. I just wish I wasn’t the cause of it.”

“You can’t help how other people feel. There’s no use beating yourself up about it.”

“I know. I—”

“Just can’t help it?”

“Mm,” He nods.

“You need help taking your mind off of it?”

“Honestly, yeah.” 

Keith rests his palm on Shiro’s shoulder, “Go on grab your stuff. I’ll take you out.”

Shiro laughs, “You sound like you’re about to fight me in a dark alley.”

“Who knows. I just might.” With a firm squeeze, he withdraws his hand and watches Shiro go. He picks up his bag with a sigh and buries his head in his hands.

He’s so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I thought of this idea randomly last night before I went to bed and then it blossomed, pun intended, into this. The story behind the flower brands will be revealed soon. I'm thinking possibly next chapter or a little later, who knows. I wanted to post this so I could get the idea out there and finally try to get back in the swing of posting works again. The next few chapters will be a lot longer. Also, I will update daybreak pretty soon, until then, I hope you all will enjoy this ^^/


End file.
